Strike Omnimatrix
Strike Omnimatrix is an upcoming transformation device in Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) that will be used by Ahmad in Season 2. Origin It used to be the Third Real Omnitrix. In the Ahmad 15 timeline, it was never completed in the finale of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and after Ben's death, it was completed. Then, Albedo stole it from Azmuth's lab and took it to Vilgax. After Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax's defeat in the season finale of Ahmad 15, Ahmad picks up the Strike Omnitrix and modifies it off screen. He then puts it in. Appearance The Strike Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round and has a red and black color scheme. The faceplate is white with two black stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. The Faceplate cannot slide anymore, instead the hologramic interface immediately appears. Functions *Like the Ultimatrix: **The Strike Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. **The Strike Omnitrix has the quick change feature. **The Strike Omnitrix can add extras to alien forms (NRG's suit, Toepick's mask, Goop's Anti-Gravity Multiplier, Squidstrike's Steroid Boosters, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. **The Strike Omnitrix can be controlled by voice command. **The Strike Omnitrix has a double-evolutionary feature, allowing Ahmad to use Ultimate Forms AND Infinite Forms, but Ahmad removed the ability to use double-evolution (Infinite Forms). *Unlike the Ultimatrix: **The Strike Omnitrix has the ability to repair genetic damage to beings and revive entire species that have their DNA in the Strike Omnitrix. **The Strike Omnitrix does not mistransform. However, it stongly picks an alien that is suitable for the situation, if the user likes it or not. **The Strike Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. **The Strike Omnitrix has a digital watch. **The Strike Omnitrix takes less time to recharge and a user can stay transformed for up to half an hour. **The Strike Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a full-body hologram of a selected alien appears, which is activated by pressing the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. Then, pressing the side buttons will scroll through the aliens. Then, smacking the dial will trigger the transformation. *The Strike Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **It can also record messages much like voicemail. *The Strike Omnitrix has an Emergency Mode. For example, if a user is about to fall in a Volcano, the Strike Omnitrix will turn the user into an alien that can survive in lava. Also, it will do drastic measures, like recharging faster to save a user from possession from an Ectonurite for example. **If low on power, it will send out a distress call to the nearest Plumber Badges. Ahmad can activate this option manditory if he wishes. *Ahmad failed to unlock Master Control. *If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *The Omnitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence), similar to that of Ahmad's. *The Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumbers' Badges. *The Strike Omnitrix has Voice Command. Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Strike Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is about 20 minutes. The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. The symbols on the aliens were also of the red color, and located on their chests. |-|Recharge Mode= When the Strike Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 2 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Strike Omnitrix from damaging the user. The Strike Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Strike Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. The Strike Omnitrix times out with no warning. It reverts the user in a green flash. The faceplate, when recharging, also flashes green.. |-|Capture Mode= When a new species appears within range, or an already known DNA not unlocked, it would emit a scanning beam to add that DNA into the Strike Omnitrix. It would not stop any feature from being used, though. If the new species touches the Omnitrix, it would be scanned faster. |-|Self-Destruct Mode= In Self-Destruct Mode, the Strike Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. It can be activated by Voice Command. The Strike Omnitrix, in S.D.M. releases Feedback pulses on a regular basis, or by the user's will. |-|Emergency Mode= The Strike Omnitrix enters Emergency mode when the user's (Ahmad) life is in danger. If he is about to be killed, it will release a feedback pulse. Otherwise, if he is about to fall from a killing height, it would transform them into an alien that can fly. It might also recharge faster in certain occasions. Aliens As implied by the name of the series, the Strike Omnitrix has 150 Aliens Unlocked. These 150 Aliens are yet to be revealed to the fullest. Though, some of them can be seen on the Ahmad 15 main page. Trivia *It is a rebooted version of the Ahmadatrix, with the twerks and nonsenses removed. *This became my signature Omnitrix. Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Ahmad15 Category:-Strike Aliens